


High for this

by WildKitte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i found a terribly good playlist for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Suga woke up to a hard-on and someone kissing his neck.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Daichi, most likely. Hopefully.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	High for this

Daichi woke up to the front door closing and opened his eyes.

The sunlight was lighting the room from the slight crack of the curtains. The dust was dancing in the still air and Daichi blinked twice, turning to the warm figure sleeping next to him. Silver hair and a beauty mark under the eye, beautiful eyes closed and mouth formed in a slight frown that was yet peaceful, determined maybe. Daichi raised his hand and brushed his knuckles on Suga's cheek.

Suga didn't even stir and Daichi smiled. They had stayed up late, talking and not-talking, especially not-talking. It was early Sunday morning and Suga's futon, prepared by Daichi's parents, layed unused on the floor as Daichi shifted to gaze Suga's sleeping form from another angle.

Suga had shaken off the covers, or Daichi had stolen them, he didn't know, and the morning light painted a white strap on his porcelain skin, his back curving beautifully from shoulder blades to the dip of his back and that cute butt Daichi may have shamelessly bit last night, so that Suga's ass had a purpling mark on the other cheek. Daichi wanted to touch the bruise but Suga would wake up and he deserved to sleep a while longer (not that it had anything to do with Daichi shamelessly taking the sight in).

Daichi lifted himself to lean on his elbows to get a better look of Suga's sleeping face. Sometimes it felt like a miracle, to have him here, sleeping next to him, knowing that Suga had chosen this, had chosen a shared future with Daichi as long as it would last – and it was awesome.

 

Filled with strange affection Daichi leaned closer to Suga, pressing a light kiss on the nape of his neck, then kissing down the line of his spine to the shoulder blades and finally nuzzling the dip between his neck and shoulder. Suga, still asleep, made a soft noise and Daichi smiled against his skin, peppering tiny kisses up his neck – maybe he was expecting Suga to wake up, maybe he just wanted to enjoy the sensation of his skin, Daichi didn't really care to know.

  
He paused, lifted his hand to stroke his hair, soft and perfectly in place (unlike Daichi, who was having quite a difficult bed hair, sticking everywhere at once in a total disorder). Suga felt so small and strong under his calloused hands and the memory of being held by this boy, his hands roaming along this body – wow, what a  _strong mental image_ , indeed – and Daichi felt himself blush a bit. His hands wandered lower, sliding along the muscles of his back, lightly feeling the skin against his fingertips. And when he couldn't restrain himself anymore, he landed another swarm of kisses on Suga's neck.  


He was so stupidly high on love it was ridiculous.

 

 

Suga woke up to a hard-on and someone kissing his neck.

Daichi, most likely. Hopefully.

He turned slightly to his side, resulting in Daichi falling on top of his back and they both 'oof'-ed out of breath.

”Daichi”, Suga murmured, laughing agains the pillow, kind of in pain under his boyfriend's body.

”Sorry, Suga”, Daichi answered, lifting himself so that Suga wasn't crushed under him.

”No, it's fine... Nice actually.” Suga turned again to his stomach. ”You can continue if you want to.”

”With pleasure.”

”Also I'm hard so if you could do something about that.” Suga smiled sleepily.

Daichi choked on his breath.

”One of these days you'll be the death of me, Suga...”

 

Suga could feel Daichi propping himself on hands and knees above Suga and as he waited for Daichi to dip down and kiss him again, his skin tingled with anticipation. The memory of last night, Daichi holding him close and riding him (he had blushed, he had blushed when he had asked if he could bottom and Suga had been happy to oblige, of course; and the sensation of Daichi tight and hot around his cock was something Suga tried not to think too actively for he was positive he'd go crazy if he thought too much about it) was still fresh in his mind and after having slept a good 9 hours, his libido had decided that it was time to get going again.

Daichi lowered himself to press an open-mouthed kiss to the space between his shoulder blades and Suga sucked air in through his teeth. The air in the bedroom was sweaty and chilly and he felt cold without the cocoon of blankets they had fallen asleep under – except now Daichi was hovering above him, his kisses burning like fire against his cool body. His lips moved slowly up Suga's spine, occasionally dragging his tongue to taste the trickle of sweat on his skin and Suga sighed, swallowing a whimper. When Daichi nibbled and finally bit in the space between his shoulder and neck, Suga let out a low moan, grinding his bare cock against the mattress, crumpled sheets creating a sweet friction.

 

  
_Do I need to keep my voice down?_  Suga thought suddenly and moaned Daichi's name.  


  
”Daichi... Are your parents –  _ah_  – home?”  


”No”, Daichi growled next to his ear. ”They left early this morning... Also can we not talk about my parents while I'm trying to get in your pants?”

”Daichi, I'm already naked”, Suga laughed back and Daichi smiled against his neck, pressing a soft kiss right behind his ear. And then he ground his hips against Suga's ass and Suga whimpered, surprised, and he swore his dick got even harder and his libido was now galloping somewhere in the prairies of sexual frustration.

 

”Daichi... Ah... I wanna do it”, Suga panted and his boyfriend chuckled, grinding his dick alongside Suga's ass all way to the dip of his lower back with an agonizingly slow pace.

”Really? How come?”

  
”Shut u –  _ah, Daichi_  – shut  _up_ .”  


”Okay, okay”, Daichi smiled and kissed the back of his head quickly. ”Let me prep you.” He was already reaching for the lube under Suga's pillow, that they had forgotten there last night, but Suga grabbed his wrist.

”No, I'll do it myself.” He was blushing, he knew it, but he wanted a revenge on that unfair move Daichi had made – and it was quicker this way.

The captain's face was worth it.

”Oh. Okay. Okay.”

 

 

Suga found the lube after feeling under the pillow for a while and then poured a liberal amount of the liquid on his fingers and Daichi swallowed. He had sat down between Suga's thighs, his cock getting harder moment by moment and as Suga reached towards his rear with his hand, Daichi felt like he was going to die from heatstroke. He had the best place with the best angle to observe what Suga was doing and the thought alone was able to make him dizzy. The things Suga was ready to do...

  
A moan, a hiss, Suga had slipped the first finger in and was now moving it in and out slowly, feeling and testing (it had been a week since they'd last had ”actual” sex so he was –  _oh god, he was probably pretty tight_ ) and Daichi took in a ragged breath to keep himself in control. His right hand wandered on his cock and he started touching himself, pacing his hand to the rhythm of Suga's finger sliding – oop, another finger and Suga whimpered, slowing down again, moving his fingers slightly and crooking and scissoring.  


Daichi was hardly breathing now, trying to hold himself back not to come embarrassingly fast, hand squeezing the base of his cock and he reached out to touch Suga.

 

”Can... Can I too?” he asked nervously and Suga dropped his head to the pillow, blushing bright red.

”Y-yeah”, he said so quietly Daichi almost failed to catch it. But as he indeed did, swallowing, he took the lube laying next to Suga and spurted some of it on his fingers. Suga still moved his fingers slowly, having adjusted to the stretch a bit, and then spread them to give Daichi space in between his fingers. Daichi slipped one in, tentatively, and Suga let out a low groan, almost like a growl, jerking his hips against the fingers. Daichi stilled, waiting for Suga to relax around their fingers, and as he started to move again, Daichi joined in to the movement. At first they did not have any kind of set pace, just sliding in an out randomly, Suga shivering at the friction and he moaned again, the sound travelling straight to Daichi's cock and he groaned impatiently.

But let Suga take his time. They had all the time in the world right now, without volleyball practice, without parents arount, only the two of them alone in this twilit room, stripes of golden sunbeams washing over their naked bodies, Suga's hasty breaths and sighs, Daichi's silent concentration on not coming all over that porcelain skin – they had time, plenty.

 

”E-enough”, Suga moaned and Daichi pulled his finger (and Suga's alongside his) out.

”You sure?”

”Yeah... Fuck me, Daichi.”

And Daichi happily obliged.

He slicked his cock with lube and climbed over Suga's hot body, watching his back move along to his ragged breaths – and he was suddenly hit with a sensation of pure lust. Daichi wanted, and he wanted Suga. Now.

He nudged his cock to Suga's entrance and slowly slid the head in. There he had to stop, Suga tensed around him and Daichi pressed a hungry, open-mouthed kiss on his neck.

”Okay, go on”, Suga breathed out after a few moments and Daichi, nuzzling the dip between his neck and shoulder, pushed slowly deeper to Suga's heat and they both moaned as he was buried to the hilt in Suga's ass.

 

”Go slow?” Daichi asked, out of breath.

”Yes, please.” And Suga raised his hand to rake his fingers through Daichi's dark hair as Daichi circled his hips, testing, and then moved. Slowly, slowly, he pulled half of his dick out and then slid it back with ease – Suga moaned again, his breath hitching. Daichi did a few rounds of those unsatisfyingly unfinished pushes until Suga tugged his hair impatiently. The darker boy couldn't help but smile and he turned his head to lick Suga's ear, who squirmed and pushed back to Daichi, urging him on.

  
”Don't –  _ah_  – be a tease D-Daichi”, Suga stuttered and clenched around him, earning a choked huff and a laugh.  


  
”Wow, okay, no”, Daichi groaned raspily and pulled his dick almost all the way out and slammed back in, Suga moaning a broken whimper, not caring to hold back. Sweat glistening on his shoulders, hair moist and sticking to his neck, filled with Daichi and ready for another round of pleasure – by all gods, Daichi loved him and wanted to make him feel _good_ .  


 

  
Daichi moved in a slowly building pace, hot breaths painting Suga's pale shoulders, who shuddered and let out a lewd moan. Daichi pushed, Suga pushed back, trying to get as close as possible; Daichi pulled, Suga whimpered and grinded down, his hands squeezing the pillow and Daichi's roaming along his sides. And O' Sweet Friction, Suga tightening around him every time he hit that sweet spot of his, his warmth swallowing Daichi whole and needy, it was hot and unbearable and Daichi just couldn't get enough, not enough touch, not enough friction, not enough of those whimpers and moans and  _was that his name, Daichi was going to--_ .  


No, not yet. Daichi leaned back a bit, set his hand on Suga's hips and lifted the other boy a bit. Suga followed quickly, setting his weight on his chest and knees and Daichi thrusted in from this new angle. Suga gasped, moaned like an animal and then, apparently, had to concentrate on just breathing. Daichi furrowed his brows, in the middle of his bliss Suga's well-being was still primary, and stilled.

”Suga... Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Suga just breathed for a few seconds. Then he giggled.

  
”No, go on. I was just surprised.” He turned his head to look Daichi in the eye, a wanton smile adorning his face and Daichi felt an intense emotion tugging in his chest.  _I need help._ And he thrust in again, dragging a long breathy cry out of Suga as he hit his prostate (with sheer good luck) and now it was  _really_  difficult to not come righ there.  


 

Daichi wrapped his calloused hand around Suga's cock that was already weeping from the tip and Daichi pressed his thumb just there, smearing the slick precum around. Suga was now whimpering soft noises with every breath, overwhelmed by the friction and pleasure. Daichi pushed Suga's hips closer to the mattress to get closer and he lowered himself against Suga's back.

”I'm going to come soon... Suga...” he groaned, thrusting in harder and quickening his rhythm.

  
”Ah... Me too, but... don't...  _ah_ ... inside me, don't”, Suga tried to put together a coherent sentence – oh right,  _condom_ , they had indeed forgotten something. Daichi nodded, as if Suga could've seen it, and he slammed in, hard, and started pumping Suga's cock in sync with his thrusts.  


 

 

Suga was seeing stars. The amazingly hard, punishing pace Daichi had just set was driving him insane and his cock, aching for release, had not been neglected either and the friction and bliss and pleasure we just too much, too much at once, too many, so many stars. So many stars blinding his vision, Daichi's body on his, his scent lingering on him, his hot breaths against his skin, Daichi everywhere, Daichi slamming in him, shaking legs and these uncontrollable moans that he had no energy to silence anymore – everything was pleasure, everything was Daichi and then Suga came in aggressive spurts, sated and content, thoroughly fucked and satisfied.

His orgasm made him tighten around Daichi, who audibly gasped and rocked a few times before pulling out and cumming on Suga's back. He milked the last drips of the liquid to the dip and then crumbled on Suga, trying to control himself not to crush his boyfriend under his slack body. Suga tried to even his breath as Daichi pressed soft kisses on his shoulder and nibbled the skin under his ear.

”Wow.”

”Oh yeah?”

 

Daichi rolled off Suga, who was finally able to catch his breath and then he had to smile. He felt it tugging the corners of his mouth and he beamed at his dark-haired boyfriend.

”What?” Daichi asked, eyes softening (dangerously, Suga wasn't allowed to sink in too easily).

”Good morning.”

Daichi laughed wearily and pulled Suga to his side, cradling his head lovingly. Suga followed and pecked Daichi's lips, not yet going to complain about the disgusting, drying cum on his back.

”Good morning to you, too.”

 

 

There was a knock on the door.

”And when you're done, boys, wash the sheets. Have a nice day”, Daichi's mother shouted from the other side of the door, then laughed audibly when Daichi screamed as Suga kicked him out of the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi's mother forgot her bag in the living room.  
> Of course he knows about his son's shenanigans, what did you think?
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS TO OBERYNS-ORGIES, without you this wouldn't have been possible, you're the best beta and friend one could get and I love you to bits, okay~ Please applaud to her.
> 
> Eh, there it was, then. My first published attempt at pwp and second daisuga-fic, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Thank you for reading and please leave kudos and a comment if you want to, it would mean the world to me.
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
